


hold you to my heart and to my chest

by tjnyplanets



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And Soonyoung loves trouble almost as much as he loves Wonwoo, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, vaguely based on ffxv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjnyplanets/pseuds/tjnyplanets
Summary: Soonyoung has bad ideas and even worse timing, but if he doesn't say it right now, trapped by a fire-breathing monster in a run-down house with the person he cares about more than anything, he might never get the chance to again. It's a good thing Wonwoo loves him regardless.





	hold you to my heart and to my chest

**Author's Note:**

> per usual, a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgdxKYw-WG4) rec

Fire blows past Wonwoo’s head, hot and blinding. He thinks his right eyebrow might be gone, but before he can reach up and check, a tail sweeps his feet out from under him. Before his face hits the hard dirt beneath him he sees Soonyoung dive to avoid a clawed hand swipe across his chest.

They might be in over their heads on this one.

In their defense, though, Soonyoung made this hunt seem like it wasn’t going to be anywhere _near_ this difficult. And he begged. And it just so happens that Wonwoo is a sucker for anytime Soonyoung begs, or really just a sucker for anything Soonyoung does at all. 

* * *

_An arm is thrown around Wonwoo’s shoulders, pulling him towards a chest._

_“Hey, Wonwoo!” Soonyoung, his long-time friend, and go-to addition for any adventure says with a smile on his face. “New hunts got posted— you in? Look pretty low level for us.” He continues, brows raised._

_And oh, does Wonwoo think he’s handsome like this, cocky look plastered on his face, hands resting on Wonwoo’s skin._

_He’d never tell him that, of course. They’re_ just _friends, and as much as Wonwoo wishes they could be more, he settles for being Soonyoung’s best friend, the person he can always rely on. If that means he can stay close to the reckless, strong-hearted boy, then being friends is enough for him_

_“Of course, man. Just let me know when you want to leave.” He replies, his lips curling into a smile of his own._

__

* * *

A screech from the creature shakes him out of his thoughts— just in time for him to roll to the side to avoid a massive paw slamming down on him.

Wonwoo throws a potion into the creature's face from his crouch, buying himself just enough time to spring up and run towards the tree line, grabbing a dazed Soonyoung by the collar and dragging him behind him. 

It’s only when Wonwoo finally feels like they’re safe, just for a little while, does he turn on Soonyoung and poke his chest with a dirt-covered finger.

“What were you thinking, Soonyoung? You know we can’t handle something like that on our own,” He growls, fearful of being too loud despite the thick foliage surrounding them. He continues on though, waving his hands around him. “We’re unprepared and stupid at best, and have a death wish at worst, and we’ve basically run out of the only spell that hurts this asshole— not to mention that your gun is basically completely useless on something that big!” 

Wonwoo’s eyes are open wide, nerves and fear and the reality of the situation and the image of clawed hands catching on a Soonyoung that moves just a second too slow catching up to him, and Soonyoung feels something tugging in his chest. He reaches out to grab Wonwoo’s hands that are still frantic, motioning around the two of them and squeezes them reassuringly.

“Woo, when have I ever gotten us into something we can’t get back out of.” He starts, but cuts himself off at the stare Wonwoo levels him with. “Okay, maybe I do have some bad ideas, but this isn’t something we can’t handle!” He bumps the other with his shoulder, a grin on his face.

“Soonyoung, you know I wanna believe you, but we were getting thrown around out there,” Wonwoo says, softer than before. “We’re lucky we managed to distract it for long enough to run and hide. Unless you have a plan in that big head of yours, we’re out of luck.” He pulls his hands away from Soonyoung, checking his pockets and bag for anything that could help them.

Soonyoung pauses for a moment, trying to think of a way they can come out of this alive, a way to not disappoint Wonwoo.

Their moment of silence is shattered by the sound of trees cracking and falling to the ground, followed by a piercing roar. Soonyoung grabs Wonwoo’s hand again, and the two sprint in the opposite direction of the commotion. They duck under branches and leap past roots, with the sounds of wood breaking and animalistic cries coming closer and closer with each passing second. 

The two of them come across another clearing, but unlike the last one —which was barren and open— this one has a tough-looking stone building near the edge of it. They sprint towards the shelter, hoping that the sturdy walls will do something to deter the monster that had just burst from out of the heavy cover of trees bordering the fields. It scans the clearing before its eyes land on the boys sliding into the safe haven, shutting the heavy metal door behind them, and barrels towards them. 

Soonyoung and Wonwoo barely manage to slide the heavy iron drawbar into place before the creature slams into the entrance with enough power to shake the hinges and send the two of them backward— half out of force and half out of fear.

They scramble to get away from the door, still shuddering from the creature slamming against it, again and again, to get in. Wonwoo scans the room, and sees nothing but dusty, deteriorating furniture and boarded up windows. Nothing that could help them get out of this. When he looks back at Soonyoung for some reassurance that they’ll get out of this and they’ll be fine, he’s instead greeted with a view of his friend messing with the gun in his hands. Emptying and reloading it— something he does when he’s anxious. Wonwoo suddenly feels even more trapped than he did before. He flinches at the sound of the beast just outside, striking the metal door, snarling loudly. Soonyoung tenses beside him.

What if they don’t make it? The door is holding good enough for right now, but Wonwoo doesn’t want to see how long that’ll last.

They’ve been on countless hunts together, and he’s never seen Soonyoung look so scared. They always have a plan, and usually a backup one too— they know how things tend to turn out for them, and Soonyoung is always positive and assures him that they’ll figure things out. To see him at a loss makes Wonwoo fear what’s going to happen to them.

Soonyoung grabs his hand, pulling him out of his head and towards the other. Wonwoo thinks that he’s going to ask him what he has left, if he has any idea what they should do.

Instead, Soonyoung pulls him into a hug, arms wrapped around his back and around his neck, hair brushing his cheek, nose touching his skin.

They stay like that for longer than they should, taking into account the creature that’s still growling outside and the fact that they’re just friends, hunting partners. Wonwoo’s arms snake around the other regardless, squeezing him in an attempt to comfort the other, thinking that it’s only fear that’s pushing Soonyoung to act like this.

“Wonwoo?” Soonyoung pulls back, his face coming into Wonwoo’s view.

“Yeah?”

He watches Soonyoung open his mouth, and then close it, his eyes looking anywhere but at Wonwoo.

“Soonyoung?” Wonwoo pushes Soonyoung to continue, seeing that the other is struggling to word his thoughts. Soonyoung sighs, shoulders dropping like a puppet whose strings have been cut.

“Look, I know this is the worst fucking time I could be saying this, but if I don’t tell you now there’s a very real chance I might not live to tell you ever and if I died before telling you how much I love you I don’t think I’d ever forgive myself.” He says, volume rising and speaking faster and faster as he finishes what he’s saying. 

Wonwoo is silent, and Soonyoung steps back away from him, shoulders tensed with the idea of oncoming rejection.

“Soonyoung, are you serious?” Wonwoo says, bending his head to look the other in the eyes.

And then, well, Wonwoo starts to laugh. A quiet snicker at first, but soon evolves into a full-blown laugh.

Soonyoung swears that he feels his heart start to break at the sound of Wonwoo’s laughter. His favorite sound in the world, but now laughing at him and not with him for the first time in… forever.

He starts to back even further away from Wonwoo, but is stopped by the man of the hour grabbing his arms and pulling him back into his chest.

“You really do have the worst timing, don’t you?” Wonwoo asks, looking down at him, lips still curved upwards into a smile.

“What?”

Wonwoo sighs, and almost immediately after he does, the sound of a massive body slamming into the door resounds throughout the room that holds them, reminding them of where they are.

“Soonyoung, do you think I don’t feel the same way?” He says, looking straight into Soonyoung’s eyes.

“No, Wonwoo. Obviously not!” Soonyoung shouts and Wonwoo starts to laugh all over again.

“Are you kidding? Why else would I always agree to do stupid shit,” He motions to the door. “Like this, if I wasn’t head over heels for you.” 

Right on cue, the door shakes again, and Wonwoo has the nerve to feel annoyed at the creature for interrupting their moment. Soonyoung remains frozen, his dirt-streaked face flushing rapidly before he smacks Wonwoo on the shoulder.

“You couldn’t have just told me all this?! The _only_ reason I get us in situations like this is that it’s an excuse to be with you, and you’re telling me we could have avoided this mess how long ago?” Soonyoung laughs and Wonwoo swears he forgets everything that’s happening to them right now at that. Soonyoung quiets back down a few moments later. “Well, what now Woo? We’re still stuck here, and I don’t know how much longer that door’s gonna last.”

“Well,” Wonwoo catalogs the few spells he has left and looks back at Soonyoung. “I have enough ice spells left to slow it down a bit, maybe put some more damage on it. At least it’ll distract it enough that we can run back to our car. Hopefully.” He mutters the last part, and Soonyoung puts his hand over his.

“Hey, come on, I told you I always get us out of shit, right?” Wonwoo huffs but looks amused nonetheless, following Soonyoung as he walks away from the main entrance. “Look, there’s a door in the back. We sneak out that way and try to get in its blind spot before we hit it with those, and then haul ass to the car.” The creature slams into the door again, letting them know that it hasn’t left yet, and Wonwoo looks into Soonyoung’s eyes.

“Alright, I trust you.” He smiles, and together they lift the lock and open the door.

* * *

Later that night, driving down the road towards Hammerhead, Wonwoo’s looks towards the sleeping boy sat next to him, covered in dirt and scratches and the tiniest grin hinting on his lips, and knows that he’d face any enemy alive if it meant that he could keep Soonyoung close to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> wowwwww is line alive? and writing? and actually doing a fic fest? crazy right! i'm super excited to be back though and hopefully i can meet my goal of eight (8!!) posted fics before the deadline hehe.. follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dinobisexual) if you want!! let's chat about svt :D i missed writing and i hope y'all enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it <3


End file.
